


I See U

by Una (haoships)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Or Is It?, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoships/pseuds/Una
Summary: Bomin confesses to his best friend the only way he knows how.
Relationships: Choi Bomin/Kim Donghyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	I See U

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Goldenness,
> 
> I have this story originally written for another fandom but I thought I'd share this with you since the fic was entirely inspired by I See U. I literally just changed the name and made very minor changes but I hope you like this one. I love the song so much it's one of my faves that is not my ult group's song. I love Golden Child and have been supporting them since Lady era. I'm so happy they are getting the attention they deserve now. <3

Bomin gently pulls the blanket off him, careful not to wake the sleeping boy beside him. The boy has just managed to drift off to sleep and Bomin would be damned if he does anything to disturb that. He froze when the boy stirs a bit but lets out a sigh when he sees that the boy is still sleeping. He stares at him for a while, his bladder can wait. Bomin watches Donghyun take slow breaths in his sleep. _Thank God_. He thinks. The older had a very long night crying on his shoulder. Bomin carefully swipes the strands of hair that has fallen onto Donghyun's closed eyes to the side and he can't help but feel his heart clench.

Donghyun came knocking on his door just before midnight. He was crying. Has been crying for a while if the swell on Donghyun's face is anything to go by.

"Joochan broke up with me." is all he managed to say before he broke down. 

It took everything for Bomin to keep calm. He pulled his best friend into a hug and rubbed his back for comfort. He knows there's nothing he could say that will help alleviate the pain. He knows how much Donghyun loves Joochan. It's just a Donghyun thing, really, to love unconditionally. It pissed Bomin to no end that all his warnings about being careful was ignored but he can never stay mad at Donghyun. It pains him whenever Donghyun would come crying to him every single time he and Joochan had a serious fight. It angers him knowing that someone is bold enough to hurt the person that he can only wish to take care of, to keep for himself.

He's so preoccupied with these thoughts that he didn't realize he already has tears in his eyes until he felt the said hot tears roll down his cheeks. He can only wipe them away.

Bomin sighs. He moves gently to get off the bed but stops when he felt a hand squeeze on his arm.

"Don't go." Donghyun whispers without opening his eyes, his voice sore. 

Bomin reaches for Donghyun's hand and squeezed it with a promise he'll be back real quick. Donghyun nods his head in acknowledgement before Bomin slips out of the bed. 

Bomin came back with a bottle of water and placed it on the nightstand. He knows Donghyun will need it when he wakes up.

He was just getting comfortable in bed when Donghyun turns and settles his head on Bomin's chest. Bomin tensed at the action but relaxes when Donghyun placed his hand over his waist. Bomin wraps his arm around Donghyun and cards his fingers through his best friend's hair.

"Go back to sleep Donghyun." Bomin pleads.

Donghyun responded with a hum.

Just when Bomin thought Donghyun has fallen back asleep, the slightly older boy spoke up.

"Can you sing for me Bomin-ah?" 

It only took Bomin a few seconds before he starts to sing.

_soljikhi mal mot haesseotteon geureon bimil hana isseo_  
_(I have a secret that I couldn’t honestly say to you)_

_moreuneun cheok ne gyeoteseo gyesok neol jigyeosseo_  
_(By pretending that I don’t know it, next to you I have kept protecting you)_

Bomin didn't stop carding through Donghyun's hair as he sings the verse. He just closes his eyes as he focuses on the words.

_sarange apahaneun neol jigyeobomyeonseo_  
_(As I look at you being painful with love)_

_ijen deo isangeun mot chamgesseo_  
_(I can’t stand anymore)_

He feels Donghyun relax and moves against his chest for a more comfortable position.

_jakku wae neon ulgiman hae_  
_(Why do you just keep crying?)_

_nae nunen neomu yeppeunde_  
_(You’re so pretty to me)_

_nega apeumyeon ijen naega apa_  
_(If you’re hurt, now it hurts me)_

_hanbeon naege gihoereul jweo_  
_(Give me a chance)_

_nae pum ane neol gidaejweo_  
_(Lean in my arms)_

Bomin feels Donghyun tense a bit but he continues to sing.

_ijen malhalge_  
_(I’ll tell you now)_

_nae du nunen_  
_(In my eyes)_

_neoman boinda_  
_(I can only see you)_

_neoman boinda_  
_(I can only see you)_

Bomin felt Donghyun squeeze his wrist but he didn't stop singing. This is the only way he knows he can tell his best friend everything he wants to say to him. All the feelings he has inside of him he's been suppressing all these years. He kept his eyes closed as he goes on.

_neoman boneun du nun sogeseon_  
_(In my eyes looking only at you)_

_eodumeseodo neon bichina_  
_(You’re shiny even in the darkness)_

_nun gamado areungeoryeo neo wae_  
_(You’re lingering in my mind even if I close my eyes)_

_japil deuthadaga meoreojyeo neo_  
_(Why are you going away after I could almost catch you?)_

Bomin feels the weight on his chest disappear. He doesn't dare open his eyes. He sings.

_jijeobunhaetteon gieokdeureun beoryeo_  
_(Throw away the messy memories)_

_saeroun maeumgajimeuro ijen modu teoreo_  
_(Dust off everything with a new mindset)_

_geujeone himangsahangiya algoman isseo_  
_(This is my wish list in advance Just know that)_

_jakku ulji malgo naemin nae sonjaba jweo My love_  
_(Don’t keep crying Hold my hands My love)_

Bomin kept his eyes closed even when hot tears started forming in his eyes. He sings. 

_jakku wae neon ulgiman hae_  
_Why do you just keep crying?)_

_naneun neol bomyeon apeunde_  
_(Why it hurts me when I look at you)_

_geu saram yaegin ijen geumanaejweo_  
_(Stop talking about the person)_

Bomin felt hands cup his face. Thumbs wiping his tears away. He kept his eyes close. He sings.

_hanbeon naege gihoereul jweo_  
_(Give me a chance)_

_nae pum ane neol gidaejweo_  
_(Lean in my arms)_

_ijen malhalge_  
_(I’ll tell you now)_

_nae du nunen_  
_(In my eyes)_

Bomin felt soft lips press on his cheeks. He opens his eyes and he sees Donghyun, looking straight into his own, a fond smile slowly blooming on his beautiful face and he thinks:

**_Finally, he can see me._ **

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are very much appreciated :)
> 
> I have my other works published under a different pseud (haoships) if you wanna check them out :)
> 
> Golden Child, Goldenness, fighting! <333


End file.
